


FMA || No Bravery... Only Sadness

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fan Videos [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, James Blunt, No Bravery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: A video tribute to the sad parts of FMA Brotherhood"Brothers lie in shallow gravesFathers lost without a traceA nation blind to their disgraceSince he's been here"Includes spoilers for events in the anime





	FMA || No Bravery... Only Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics of this song really reminded me of the sad parts of FMA. Somewhere in here I am going to need to do an FMA video that's more cheerful... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
